A Beauty and a Beast
by Fuzzyfezz
Summary: It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways"....In a faraway land. A single castle lies buried in the ruins of a 1000 year old city. And in this enchanted castle lives a man....Or is he merely a beast? YxT Uncover the mystery
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, script, or story. I take credit for nothing. All content belongs to it's respectuful owners and companies.**

**_Prologue_**

In a beautiful city, filled with familiar buzz of machina and the joyous cheers from the blitzball stadium, there lived a young man. He was incredibly handsome, no one could deny that. He had a deep sun-kissed tan, and soft golden blonde hair that stuck out in a grand array of feathery spikes that framed his angelic face. He had sapphire blue eyes, the eyes that had placed many a woman under his spell. This young man's name was Tidus Konisaki.

Tidus was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, rightly named the Prince of Zanarkand by his late father. Tidus lived a simple life, ignoring his duties, and instead, amusing himself, by conveying his loyal servants to accomplish menial tasks throughout his mansion home. This boy may have been beautiful, but his heart was far from pure. He was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one night an old beggars' woman came to the mansion, and offered the prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Tidus sneered ruefully at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when the arrogant Prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful songstress. She wore a short dress of royal blue, and her long brown locks tumbled down from her shoulders in a wave of pure beauty.

The prince tried desperately to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she turned him into a hideous beast. His flesh burned and writhed, as the deep brown scars of geo stigma burned themselves into his body. His skin paled and grew almost translucent. His eyes grew cat-like pupils. His magnificent hair turned a shocking white. His teeth sharpened and elongated causing small drops of blood to leak from the young man's faultless lips. He screamed in agony as he saw his new reflection. In a last desperate attempt for salvation, he threw himself down at the songstress's feet, and begged forgiveness.

The songstress would have none of it. She placed a powerful spell on the mansion and its innocent inhabitants. The placed a spell on the whole of Zanarkand. The citizens were destroyed, and the once great City of Machina was reduced to rubble.

Still the Prince remained wrapped in himself. Ashamed of his monstrous form, The Beast concealed himself inside his mansion, with a magic mirror, as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love…..a beast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And that's the first chapter!!..ish

The action is in chapter two!! Click the review button!!Dx or I'll send an evil enchantress to your house!


	2. Chapter 2: A Provential Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL CHARACTERS, THEMES, SCRIPT, AND IDEAS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL COMPANIES AND OWNERS.**

**Before we begin I'd like to apologize. This story takes me forever to write, I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll try to update at least once every two if it takes me longer, know that I am not giving up on this story. I'm already in love with it, and I WILL see it through to the end....Even if that takes me awhile ^^'. Anywhooo...thank you so much for your comments them make my day. Please leave some more. I do take critisicm. Please, I hope you enjoy. **

_**Chapter 1**_

The morning sun shone brightly on the small village of Besaid. The birds were chirping merrily, the gorgeous cerulean sea threw itself playfully at the shore, only to be tugged back into the ocean once more. The bright palm trees danced steadily with the light ocean breeze. All was hushed and serene.

But inside the deep forest of luscious green trees, there was a small town bustling with life and activity. The island village, Besaid was always busy and vibrant with excitement. Every day the villagers awoke to an iridescent sun and went about their daily lives, sowing crop fields, tending livestock, working in the market place or even tending to the village's oldest relic…the temple.

The temple was an icon of what the simple village used to be; a sanctuary for the followers of Yevon. Once upon a time the modest village was a luxurious city, filled to the brim with antique machina. The priests consecrated the island and its residents every day and the community grew into a place of appalling size and shocking wealth. One day however, the empire collapsed. No one ever discovered why or how. Years later, the island was reinhabited by pilgrims from the mainland looking for a new start, as were most people those days. The natives joined together and built a new settlement on the small bucolic island. They called it Besaid meaning '_Life where none exists'._ The name certainly suited the isle and the inhabitants living there. Ever since the day the land mass became Besaid, everything had been exceptionally ordinary. That is until Lady Yuna Lesca came of age.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tucked away in a minute corner of the village was a small and homely cabin. Inside of it resided a young woman and her father. The girl's name was Yuna. She was a calm and reserved girl who rarely went out of her way to converse with anyone in the town. Instead, she spent most of her hushed days reading novels of all sorts. Books that consisted of adventure, mystery, romance, danger, and any other genre you could think of. Despite her quiet demeanor, she was really quiet audacious and daring. Every day she yearned to trade roles with one of the fantastic heroes in her stories. She wanted to be the one to fight and explore. She sought to be the one that found true love in a castle far far away. But each day, her life remained unchanged, each day as monotonous as the one before. And she knew deep within her heart that, no matter how much she fought it, she would remain this way for the rest of her life.

With a heavy sigh, Yuna exited her cabin and stepped out into the gentle sunlight. The beams lit upon her face, making her dazzling smile glow even brighter. She swept off of the cabin's miniscule porch, upsetting her father's nervous chocobo herd, and stepped onto the diminutive streets of Besaid. Yuna had to fight against the crowds, as more and more people swept onto the undersized streets. Marketers shouted in her ears as she passed by, attempting to ignore their insistent bleating.

"Buy my Crabfruit!"

"Diamonds! Pure diamonds straight from the Luca mines!"

"Chocobo! Fresh Chocobo meat! Buy a Choco-Stick now before they're all gone!"

Yuna disregarded all of them. The place she was headed for was much calmer. It was a place she traveled to each day. It made her feel pleasant and calm; it quite suited her tranquil persona a great deal more than the untamed marketplace.

She pushed open the building's aged wooden door, and stepped gracefully inside. The interior of the old shop was unruffled, and the heat of the day gave way to a cool air conditioned atmosphere. There were shelves and shelves full of exceedingly ancient books, and aged papers and documents littered the floor and the splintered reading desks.

"Hello?" Yuna called, stepping carefully over a mound of yellowed credentials.

From deep within the depths of the ripened structure, came the overwrought voice of the shops proprietor. He was a hunchbacked old man, with massive, bulkily framed eyeglasses, which made his pale eyes appear twice their own size. He had small, wispy tufts of pallid hair that protruded from behind both of his outsized ears, and his face was covered with an immeasurable amount wrinkles. Despite the old man's appalling appearance, he was a very kindhearted and thoughtful individual.

As he realized it was Yuna, visiting his shop, his creased face smoothed into a jolly grin.

"Oh my dear, it is a pleasure!" the old shopkeeper wheezed.

Yuna smiled pleasantly at him, and brought forth a withered tome from the folds of her ornately decorated skirt.

"I've just come to return the book I borrowed," She said, handing the storekeeper the tattered volume.

"You've finished it already?!" The old man blurted in obvious astonishment. He adjusted his spectacles and watched Yuna glide blissfully around the room she adored. "Of course!" she replied as if it should be a well-known fact. "It's my favorite! Daring knights, enchanted castles, a prince in disguise!"

The shopkeeper interrupted her stream of enthusiastic observations with a strangled laugh.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours," he said handing her the book.

Her bi colored azure blue and emerald green eyes lit up with wild astonishment and delight.

"Oh, but Sir, I couldn't possibly!" She objected halfheartedly, still excitedly eyeing the book.

The shopkeeper was not fooled by her opposition, for he saw the eager gleam in her striking multi colored eyes.

"Oh I insist," he said chuckling over her enthusiasm.

As Yuna took the paperback from him, and exited the shop with a stream of wholehearted "thank yous", the old shop tender couldn't possibly help but smile at the young girl's lighthearted purity. "Yevon bless that Beauty," the old man whispered as he hobbled back into the sanctuary of his store.

Yuna let her feet guide her through the hectic roads of Besaid, as her eyes were busy exploring each and every crevice of the novel's buried secrets. She was so intent on her book in fact, that she did not detect the prying eyes of another studying her as fixedly as she was studying her book.

The tall man did not remove his eyes from Yuna once as he took down a glorious eagle, soaring overhead, with an effortless flick of his wrist. The carefree bird was stripped of all humanitarian rights as the after affects of a lightning curse rocketed through its veins, causing its flesh to rip itself straight from its own body. As the lifeless beast crashed into the earth in a heap of dust, an undersized, nervous Guado with bristly olive hair, bowed so low to the ground, that his unsightly snout brushed the dirt.

"Master Seymour, you are a rival to even the greatest hunter in all of Spira," the stumpy Guado commented.

"I know," Seymour answered indifferently, his gaze still fixated on Yuna. "Do you see that woman, Tromall?"

The emerald haired Guado peered through the impenetrable crowd, until he spotted the beautiful young girl, sitting on the town fountain. She was still completely immersed in her book, entirely unconscious of the two men scrupulously examining her.

The tall, cobalt haired Guado let his emaciated features transform into that of a twisted sneer.

"That Tromall, that is the woman I'm going to marry," Seymour said smoothly. Tromall only gawked at his master for a matter of moments before he could entirely acknowledge the given information.

"B-But Sir…She's, why she's—"

"The most beautiful girl in all of Besaid," Seymour sneered licking his thin lips brusquely. "And she will be the one I receive."

"But sir I think—"

"And that makes her the best!" Seymour crowed. His dark gaze finally dropped to the cowering servant that shook at his feet. He used his overpowering stature to terrify the underprivileged Guado further.

"And don't I deserve the best?" he hissed so softly, that Tromall had to strain his ears to perceive it. His tone was sinister and clearly challenging. Tromall determined that it would be best for his own wellbeing to respond in Seymour's turn.

"Yes my lord," he croaked bowing to the ground again. "Yes of course you do."

Seymour straightened, an expression of haughty disdain plastered on his slender, tattooed face. He stepped over the groveling Guado with practiced poise, and approached Yuna, who had begun to amble off downtown once more.

As he confronted her he put on a seductive smirk, and whispered in his snake-like tone. "Hello Yuna."

She didn't even tear her eyes from the pages of her book as she answered uninterestedly," Good morning Seymour."

Seymour growled inaudibly at her indifference, and with an indiscernible motion of his left hand, snatched the book away from her.

She sighed aggravated, and turned on her heel to face him. "Seymour, might I please have my book back?"

Seymour disregarded her and instead held the book up over his head, studying it with scrutinizing eyes.

"How can you read something like this?" He sneered insolently. "It has no pictures."

Yuna had to fight back a fit of laughter at Seymour's unambiguous idiocy.

"Some people," she began mockingly, "use their imaginations."

Seymour frowned irritably and waved the book insultingly in front of her face, "It's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things….like me."

He finished with an arrogant leer. Yuna frowned and grabbed the book from his lanky hands.

"Yuna, it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking," he shuddered and grimaced maliciously.

Yuna smiled mockingly, "Seymour you are positively the most chauvinistic brute I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Why thank you Yuna!" Seymour said puffing out his gaunt chest and smiling haughtily. He leaned down and positioned a long lean finger under her chin, bringing her face only inches away from his own. "What do you say we go back to my lodge and examine my…trophies?" he cooed with an indicative sneer.

Yuna grimaced inwardly at the implication, but kept a gracious smile apparent on her bright face.

"Maybe…some other time," she dodged.

Seymour disregarded her resistance and began to guide her away from the square. Yuna slid out of his grasp and backed away, clutching her book to her chest, "Really Seymour I have to go. I have to help my Father."

At that moment, Tromall joined the scene. As he heard Yuna's previous statement, he burst into a fit of superfluous laughter.

"That old crackpot needs all the help he can get!!" Tromall roared with hilarity. He laughed so hard that he had to double over and rock back and forth on his knees for support. Seymour coupled in Tromall's mirth with a cruel chuckle, and a twisted smile.

Yuna glared heatedly at them as her fury and indignation bubbled to the surface. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

Seymour started at the tone of her voice and slapped the still amused Tromall across the face. "Don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father is not crazy!" Yuna shouted loosing all self control. Suddenly an enormous explosion erupted over her house. Yuna gasped and hurried towards her home, while Seymour and Tromall glanced amusedly at each other, and collapsed into another fit of laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Black smoke billowed in thick clouds from her father's laboratory. The laboratory, or more appropriately, the basement, was where Yuna's father practiced his enchanting. Every year, Spira held a nation wide event. It was for all spell casters, magic weavers and magicians. The goal of the convention was to find the most powerful mage and use him for "the good of the country". Yuna didn't believe a word the Yevon followers said. She knew they had a deeper purpose for everything that concerned "the good of the country." But what could _she_ do? She was a pitiable pauper on a remote island, hidden in the farthest corner of Spira. In any case, her father attempted inventing new spells every year so that he could win the competition and obtain them a new life. At least, that's what he assumed would occur if he won. Yuna had her doubts, but she kept her mouth shut. Her father was always so confident regarding the competition that even _she _found herself caught up in the spirit of his mirth.

As she fought her way past the lethal vapors, and entered the cellar, she saw her father putting out the very last traces of his most recent fire spell experiment.

"Are you alright Papa?" she asked with a slight smile. The frustration that was so obvious on his face, made her giggle.

Braska's frown deepened, "I'm about ready to give up on this whole contest!"

"Oh Papa, you know that's not true. You'd never give up on the carnival, even if it killed you."

"I'm never going to find the right spell!" he complained.

"Yes you will!" Yuna encouraged him, slightly surprised by his sudden loss of confidence. "And you'll win first place at the carnival, I know it! We'll be able to start a new life."

Braska gave a small grunt of compliance and began removing scalded objects off the floor.

"So," he said eager to change the subject, "What did you do in town today?"

"I got a new book," Yuna said, raising said object to Braska's viewing height.

The older man smiled softly at his daughter and moved back slightly. He began muttering incantations and waving his hands rapidly in peculiar formations. So great was his concentration that his face contorted into an awkward looking frown.

Yuna's smile faded, and she set her book down on a burnt in table.

"Papa….Do you think I'm odd?"

Braska didn't look up from his work as he answered,"In no way Yuna. You are my daughter."

Yuna glanced at his disfigured face and grimaced vaguely as she considered the connection between them.

"What should curse you with such an abnormal thought?" he asked.

Yuna sighed heavily before answering, "It's just…I feel like I don't fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

Still absorbed in the spell, her father said, "What about that..uh..Seymour. He's quite a handsome fellow."

Yuna scoffed, "Oh he's handsome alright, and rude, and conceded!"

She leaned against the in table and attempted to calm herself. As fury gave way to sorrow she gazed at the floorboards and continued slowly.

"Oh Papa…He's not for me...No one here is."

Braska looked up finally, his solemn expression had transformed into an eager one.

"Don't you worry! This spell is going to be the start of a new life for us!"

With a grunt and a bright flash of light, Braska's spell was activated. The ceiling burned a bright red, and from between the dingy shingles a bright fire bird burst forth and began to soar around the room. It's wing span so wide that the tips of his feathers brushed each wall. He opened his majestic maw and crowed; a beautiful purple/blue fire burst forth and decorated the air above in a brilliant display of lights.

The family stared in wonder as the bird continued to wheel around the room. Yuna surpassed her own shock and clutched her father's shoulders.

"You did it!" she cried happily. "You really did it!"

She could not believe her own eyes. Maybe, just maybe, they would get to begin anew.

Braska's expression was one of absolute pride. He raised a fist into the air and shouted, "Hitch up the wagon girl."

Yuna nodded excitedly and pounded off.

"_I'm off to the fair_!"

----------------------------------------------

Next time: Braska is off to the fair grounds, but on the way he takes a wrong turn. Where will this mistake take him?

(I'm sure you all know! ^^')

Review plz!!!! Magical twinkle fairies await you if you do!

Until next time..Farewell!


	3. Chapter 3: Braska

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL CHARACTERS, THEMES, SCRIPT, AND IDEAS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL COMPANIES AND OWNERS.**

**What'd I tell ya!? It's been like an entire monthsince I've updated. Aw well, like I said before, I WILL NOT give up on this story no matter how long it takes me to complete. I hope you like this chapter, it was a pain in the butt to do T_T I hate this part of the movie. Anyway! I really hope you guys like it. R&R please. But most importantly...Enjoy!**

_"I'm off to the fair!"_

Yuna smiled brightly and gave her father a tight embrace.

"Goodbye Papa," she whispered into his shoulder, "Good luck."

Braska grinned, "Goodbye Yuna. When I come home…We will be able to start anew. I promise you that."

With that, Braska was off. He traveled the countryside for many long days, his only company being his prize chocobo Paul. The steady rasping of the wagon wheels on gravel gave Braska time to muse. A new life. A new home. A new family. Yes, he was sure of it this time.

* * *

"Where have you taken us now, Paul?" Braska mumbled gazing fixedly at his map. After a week of travel they still had not reached the fair grounds and Braska was fairly sure that they were lost.

"Maybe we missed a turn," he grumbled to himself. He looked up and frowned at his surroundings. They had entered a dark wood. A deep blanket of ghostly blue fog crawled between the black emaciated trees and the earth was encrusted with a slick coat of gray moss, so that footfalls made no noise. Nothing made noise. Everywhere Braska turned there was more of the never-ending gloom. Braska's scowl deepened as he reached a split in the 'road'. He lifted his fira spell so that he could see the decrepit wooden signs more clearly. He squinted angrily, trying desperately to make out the alien inscription. He had no luck. Braska sighed and sat back in his seat gazing down both roads attentively. With a hesitant nod, he set off down the right road.

His chocobo gave an uneasy squeal, but Braska ignored it, too intent upon scanning the indistinct terrain to notice. The trees seemed to stir incongruously in an inexistent breeze. The fog crept nearer and nearer, seemingly attempting to smother any who entered it's wood. Shadows of beasts flickered in and out of view keeping Braska constantly sensitive to his surrounding.

Suddenly there was a noise, a guttural roar full of torture and pure suffering.

Braska's eyes widened with alarm and sweat began to drip of his brow. Paul squawked loudly and reared throwing his massive head up into the air. Braska shouted, loosing control of the reins he toppled onto the icy soil. In the confusion, he rolled below the cart and cried out as it rolled over his back leg. Suddenly his light was gone; he was thrown into absolute darkness as the sounds of his wagon vanished into the sinister shadows. He lay there breathing heavily, trying to determine which way was up.

As he sat slowly, he heard another roar, only this time it was much closer. Braska quickly cast a fira spell. The orange glow lit up the face of a terrifying beast, its yellow eyes glowed from within the depths of its murky fur and its jagged teeth gleamed pearly white in the muted light. It snapped its jaws, its teeth closing merely inches away from Braska's horrified face. The weather-beaten man let out a throaty cry and scrambled to his feet. He instantly collapsed however, as his injury sent a wave of pain shooting through his leg. He groaned and clutched his wound. Setting his jaw, he tensed his muscles and bolted. It seemed in that instant, that the entire forest was after him. Growling and snapping at his feet, roaring and the gnashing at his head. Heavy footfalls pounded all around him. He pushed himself harder dodging the prickly branches, the rapid throbbing of his heart hammering in his ears.

The noises grew louder around him but he didn't dare look back. His legs ached dreadfully; a burning sensation enveloped his lungs. He gasped and gasped, but could no longer find the strength to breathe. Just as he felt as if all was lost, he saw his safe haven. Not but a few yards away was a soaring gateway, made wholly out of iron. He pushed himself harder. Somehow, his burning legs took him the final distance and pushed him through the gate. He whirled around and slammed the metal doors shut. The pack of beasts barreled into the bars, snapping and roaring sadistically, their bodies forming a twisting and writhing shadow.

Braska scrambled away from the railing and limped towards the gigantic structure on his wounded leg. He approached the doors of what appeared to be an aged palace and he gasped as an abrupt pain overtook him. He groaned and clutched at his leg once more. With excruciating sluggishness, he pushed open the heavy double doors and stepped inside.

A thunderous bang echoed off of the marble walls as the doors slammed shut behind Braska. He gazed around the huge room in fascinated silence. The floor was tiled in checked marble, giant columns sprouted along the sides of the room, touching the ceiling one hundred feet above Braska's head. The walls were elaborately adorned with paintings of precedent battles and victories. The stony faces of past heroes gazed vacantly down at him. His silent admiration was interrupted as a massive silver blade struck the ground at Braska's feet. Braska looked up stunned, to perceive a man about his age, wearing a red trench coat standing directly in front of him. He wrenched his sword out of the floor and tensed to deal another blow.

"W-Wait!" Braska cried raising his arms defensively

"Auron!!!!!!!"

Braska and the red coated man turned towards the spiraling staircase to see a small girl running towards them, her arms swinging madly in the space above her head. She barreled into 'Auron' and clutched his burly arm panting, "What are you doing?!"

Auron grunted and nodded his head in Braska's direction, "We have an intruder."

The girl gazed at Braska and he frowned in bewilderment as he saw that her pupils were swirls. Her golden blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail at the back of her head. She was exceptionally petite in stature and her rounded face portrayed her childlike innocence.

"I'm Rikku," she squeaked bouncing forward and offering Braska her hand. "Pleased ta meetcha! We haven't had guests here for a _long_ time."

He took her hand warily, slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"Hello," he stuttered gradually, "My name is Braska."

Rikku let go of his hand and rocked back and forth on her heels, her face a mask of undiluted glee. Braska sighed and let down his last reserves of caution.

"I am so grateful for your hospitality…I've been lost in the woods for days! And then that beast chased me…"

At this Auron and Rikku exchanged glances; Auron gave a swift nod and Rikku grabbed Braska's arm, leading him into another room.

"Err…"Braska muttered, puzzled. Rikku's continued to smile brightly.

"You looked cold, so I thought you'd like to take a seat by the fire," she explained. "I also wanna check out your boo-boo there."

She pointed to his leg. The gesture, however, was unnecessary as Braska was fully aware of his own injuries. She brought him into a cushy living room and set him in a vast, feathery armchair positioned directly in front of a roaring fire.

"I'll be right back," she chirped. "Don't you go anywhere!"

Braska felt no need to object as she skipped out of his line of vision. Though, he did wonder how she got to the conclusion that he _could_ go anywhere given his situation. He sighed in comfort and sunk deeper into his chair, his troubled thoughts slipping away. He didn't even consider how he might get Paul back, the fact that he might be missing the fair and that he didn't know where he was right now.

His comfort was interrupted as Rikku returned, a woman in a black garb right behind her.

"This is Lulu," Rikku squeaked, jumping in front of Braska.

The dark woman nodded curtly, her black braids swaying gently around her face.

"I was told that you'd need this," she said quietly offering him a cup of steaming hot tea. It took Braska a moment to grasp what she was saying, as there was something about this woman that mesmerized him. In fact, there was something off about all of the people he had met in this castle. Something…that was not human. Shaking himself from his stupor, he took the tea and sat back, nodding his thanks.

Lulu gave a diminutive smile and knelt to examine his leg. Braska hissed in pain as she poked gently at the inflamed skin around the massive slice. He grimaced and bit his lip, trying not to be sick. The skin around the wound was red and worn, bits of flesh clung to what he could see of his shin bone. He groaned and focused on Rikku who was adding an extra log to the already blazing fire.

His apprehension began to ebb as the Lulu's healing spell took affect. Rikku bounced forward and sat on the arm of the enormous chair.

"So where do you come from?" she squeaked elatedly.

Braska laughed heartily, "I come from a small island _miles_ away from here, the island of Besaid."

Rikku cocked her head to the side and tapped her chin in consideration, "I've never heard of a place called 'Besaid'. But then again, I've never been anywhere but the castle."

Braska knit his eyebrows together, confused, "You've never been out of the castle before?"

Rikku shook her head and hunched her shoulders. She suddenly looked incredibly miserable.

"The master won't let us leave."

"And neither will the curse."

Braska looked up to see Lulu. She had finished with his wound and was standing by the fire, her arms crossed over her chest. Braska frowned in misunderstanding.

"What…curse?"

A husky voice answered his question, "The curse that binds our souls to this forsaken palace."

Auron entered Braska's line of vision. He crossed the room and stood in front of Rikku, his sinister gaze terrifying her.

"He shouldn't be here…"

Suddenly the door the green room was blown open with terrorizing force. An arctic wind swept through the room, extinguishing the thriving fire and the room was thrown into absolute darkness. A muted light came from the open doors, casting the shadow of a terrifying monster on the far wall.

Braska was frozen in horror. He huddled deeper into the chair, trying in vain to escape the malevolence that had entered the room.

A cold-blooded snarl enveloped the small room and Braska cowered at the sound of it. His eyes flew from side to side, following the beastly silhouette that flickered in and out of his peripheral vision.

"There's a stranger here," said a hideous voice. The voice spawned from deep within the monster's chest, it was a deep throaty sound that reminded Braska of a snarling animal.

"M-master," Rikku began peaking out of her corner. "Let me explain...You see, he was lost and—"

An uncontained roar cut her off. Rikku let out a horrified yelp and hid herself in the shadows once more.

Braska dared a look from behind his chair and gasped at what he saw. Inches from his face, was the face of a teenage boy. But the boy was anything from normal.

His teeth were razor-sharp and animalistic. His pure white hair was spiked in all directions, accenting the feral look in his cat like eyes. Though he looked so young, his voice was low and throaty.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!!" he asked shoving Braska out of his seat with monstrous force.

Braska scrambled to his feet ineptly, stuttering all the while, "I-I-I…Was lost in the woods an—"

"You're not welcome here!" the beast roared raising a clawed hand.

"I'm sorry!" Braska cried raising his arms defensively.

"What are you staring at?!" The boy asked raising himself to his full height. He towered over Braska, his well muscled chest heaving furiously. "So…You've come to stare at the beast have you!"

He picked Braska up by the collar, cutting off his air flow. His fists were clenched so tightly that Braska could see his tendons bulging.

"Please," he begged desperately. "I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

Suddenly the monster's mouth transformed into an awful grin, "Oh, I'll give you a place to stay."

With that he dropped Braska and lifted an enormous fist.

"No please!"

_The door to the small green room, in an enchanted fortress deep in a haunted wood, slammed shut._


	4. Chapter 4: A Girl in the Castle

I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! xD I wish i could give you guys a really good excuse for why this is like 3 months late, but I can't...T_T I was merely lazy. So I want to thank all of you guys who will still read and review this story despite my horrible update schedule. I hope you guys will like this chapter and hopefully it will be somewhat worth the wait. Anyway, I've got massive writers block on Assassin's Blood so that won't be coming out for awhile, but we're finally getting to the point in this story where I can add my own details and stray away from the original story and turn it into more FFXness. Thanks again you guys, I love you all so much. Please rate, review, and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Beauty and The Beast nor do I own FFX. All characters, script, and original ideas belong to their respectful owners and companies.

xD

* * *

Yuna sat staring listlessly at the pages of her book, spread out on the table in front of her. She tapped her fingers against the surface of the wooden dinner table, her mind moving a mile a minute. Her father had been gone for a three days. Normally, the festivals never took so long, so Yuna kept trying to convince herself that perhaps there had just been a delay in the events. She sighed nervously and rested her head against the table; her father would be alright. He _had_ to be. A sharp rap on the door shocked her out of her thoughts. She leapt to her feet and scurried to the door, opening it quickly.

Seymour stood on her doorstep in his entire self-righteous splendor. He was dressed in a silky blue robe, white trails of ribbon dropping fluidly off the ends. A high, pointed hat rested on the top of his crown of cobalt hair. Seymour smiled slyly when he saw her. Yuna groaned inwardly, pasting a phony smile on her face as she invited him inside, "Seymour, what a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed," Seymour said smiling grimly. "Yuna I feel there is something we need to discuss."

"Um, of course. How may I help you Seymour?" Yuna asked warily, backing up to stand behind her table defensively.

"Yuna today is the day that all your dreams come true," he announced, smoothing back his hair. Yuna cocked an eyebrow, "And what do you know about my dreams, Seymour?"

"Plenty!" he leaned across the table, his face now only inches away from her own. "Imagine this….A rustic lodge on Gagazet, my latest kill roasting on the fire and my beautiful little wife massaging my feet."

Yuna choked as she realized whom he was referring to. She picked up her book and moved to place it back on the bookshelf. Seymour followed her closely, "We'll have a special place where the little ones can play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven of them."

"Dogs?" Yuna asked hopefully. Seymour laughed icily, "No Yuna! Strapping young boys, much like myself."

Yuna struggled to hide her disgust. She stifled a shudder when Seymour's lips brushed her cheek as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do you know who that little wife will be?"

"L-let me think," Yuna stuttered, backing away. Seymour's eyes glinted as he followed her, "You, Yuna."

She was pressed backwards as Seymour chased her towards the door, "Seymour, I'm speechless. I really d-don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me?" Seymour cooed as he caught Yuna, pushing her back against the door. Yuna's hands fumbled blindly for the doorknob.

"I'm very sorry Seymour, but …I just don't deserve you." As Seymour leaned forward, Yuna swung the door open and ducked underneath Seymour's arm. He tumbled forward and fell face first into the dirt. Yuna slammed the door shut, leaning against it for support as she tried to slow her breathing.

Outside, she heard trumpets tooting a wedding chorus. She heard Seymour shout furiously and the sound of many footsteps scrambling away. After the noise had died, she slowly opened her door and poked her head outside. The grounds were empty.

"Is he gone?" she asked, looking at her father's pen of chocobos. One of the large golden birds raised its head and squawked at her dumbly.

"C-can you imagine?" she asked rushing down to the chocobo's side, stroking it fervently. "He asked me to marry him! Me!"

The chocobo tilted its head, staring at her with its huge black eyes.

"Ugh, me? The wife of that boorish—"She moved away from the chocobo and began to pace outside the pen. "Madam Seymour? Can't you just see it? Me, his little wife."

She looked out at the endless fields that surrounded her small little house on the hill. In the distance she could see the infinite ocean gleaming luminously in the morning sun. She began to run towards that immeasurable sea, the never-ending freedom that it offered calling out to her. She stopped as she reached the cliffside, the waves crashing against its side, sea foam splashing upwards as if trying to reach her.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere," she whispered as the spray of foam tickled her face. "I want it more than I can say. And for once, I wish someone would understand…. I want so much more than what they've planned."

Suddenly there was a loud squeal. Yuna whirled around to see her father's chocobo racing towards her, the empty cart still tied to his back.

"Paul!" she cried rushing forward to catch his reins. The bird's eyes were wild with fear, he squawked loudly at her. "Where's Papa?"

The bird tried to tug away from her, scrambling awkwardly towards the road, "What's happened?! You must take me to him!"

* * *

Paul squawked loudly as they approached a huge dark castle. Yuna gazed up in terrified awe. "What is this place?" she gasped. The rustic gates made an awful screeching noise as she pushed them open. The gargoyles on either side of the entrance sneered down at her. She cringed away from their stony faces, climbing over rubble and dust as she approached the huge double doors. She stopped once she reached the entrance to the castle and pushed heavily on the doors, they swung open with a loud _cre-eak!_

Yuna cautiously stepped inside, looking around the main room warily. She had entered an enormous living room with a huge domed roof. Alien carvings and runes decorated the cold stone walls. Yuna shuddered and hurried towards the main staircase, too terrified to admire the ornate craftsmanship of it.

"Hello?" she called again, jumping as the ancient stairs creaked underneath her feet. "H-hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice echoed loudly off the stone cold walls, but no reply was to be heard.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Vidina called, slipping on the marble floor as he careened into the kitchen. "Mama, there's a girl in the castle!"

Lulu sighed, slapping her dishrag down on the counter turning to face her son, "Vidina, what have I told you about making up such wild stories?"

"No, really mama!" Vidina was jumping up and down now. "I saw her!"

"That's enough," Lulu scolded, lifting Vidina into her arms. "Come now, it's past your bedtime."

"Lulu! Lulu!!" Rikku came flying into the kitchen, nearly knocking over an orderly stack of clean plates on her way.

Lulu jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the young Al Bhed, "Yevon! Rikku, what's gotten you into such a state?"

"There's a girl in the castle!" Rikku nearly screamed in ecstasy. Lulu blinked and looked down at her son for validation. "See, I told ya," he grinned.

"What's all the commotion?" asked a voice from the doorway. The three servants turned to see Auron leaning against the door frame, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Auron! Oh Auron, it's wonderful news!" Rikku danced forward and tugged on the old samurai's sleeve. "There's a girl in the castle! She's come to break the spell."

Auron's smiled disappeared; he exchanged a dubious glance with Lulu, then he looked back at Rikku and grunted disinterestedly. Rikku's jaw fell open with surprise, "Hm?! That's your reply? We could be free Auron! Free!"

Auron shrugged and turned to leave, "Believe what you want. She's only one girl."

"Only one girl?!" Rikku called as she ran after Auron. "What's the matter with you? Why can't you be more excited about this!?"

* * *

Yuna stumbled down yet another dark hallway, hopelessly lost by now. She whimpered as she passed rows and rows of horrific granite beasts frozen in poses of agony. She scurried past them, towards the end of the hallway where she pushed against an ancient, moldy doorway and entered a freezing cold dungeon.

"H-hello?" she whispered. "Is anyone here?"

"Yuna...Is that you?"

"Papa!" Yuna cried rushing towards the sound of the rasping voice. She knelt down outside of one of the cells and stuck her hands through the bars, grasping her father's cold hands. "Oh papa, your hands are like ice."

Her father smiled weakly at her. He shuddered and coughed violently.

"Papa, I have to get you out of here!" Yuna urged, tightening her grip on his hands. Her father shook his head, pausing a moment to regain his breath.

"Yuna, I want you to leave this place."

Yuna ignored him, "Whose done this to you?"

Braska shook his head fervently, his eyes widening in fear, "No time to explain! You must go, now!"

"I won't leave you!" Yuna cried. Suddenly Yuna was knocked off her feet. She sprawled across the floor, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yuna!" Braska cried.

A horribly monstrous voice echoed in Yuna's ears, "What are you doing here?!"

Yuna scrambled to her feet, pressing her back against the wall, scanning the shadows fervently, "Who's there? Who are you?"

There was a deep throaty growl and the shuffling of something massive, "The master of this castle."

Yuna swallowed, terrified. She could not see what was speaking to her, but she could certainly hear the bloodlust in its voice, "I've come for my father. Please let him go, he's sick!"\

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" the voice roared.

"But he'll die!" Yuna cried. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do," the creature growled. "He's my prisoner."

Yuna was desperate now; she had to get her father out of here. The room fell silent. She scanned the shadows, still desperately searching for the shape of her attacker, "Take me instead."

"You?!" the monster jeered, a strangled grow rising from its throat. Suddenly its tone became much softer, "You would…take his place?"

"Yuna!" Braska cried. "No I can't let you do this! I'm old I've already lived my life."

Yuna swallowed, trying to ignore her father's cries. She turned to address the beast, "If I did. Will you let him go?

The monster was soundless for a moment, "You would have to promise to stay here forever."

Now it was Yuna's turn to fall silent. An eternity spent with a horrible creature, one whom she couldn't even see. Suddenly a thought struck her, "Come into the light, let me see you."

There was a low growl and for a moment Yuna was afraid that the beast would attack her. There was a shuffle of something brushing against the stone and then she saw the tip of a brown leather boot appear in the moonlight. What followed shocked her far more than it terrified her.

In front of her now stood a young man, around her age, but he wasn't at all human. His skin was a translucent white, allowing her to see the maze of veins that tangled themselves underneath his skin. His fingernails had grown into long, sharp claws. His chest was well developed as were his arms and legs, massive even, but it was the man's face that truly startled her. His face was almost childlike. Without a blemish or scar in sight his face gave off an almost innocent glow, a boyish sort of look. His piercing blue eyes were as pale and empty as shards of ice, his lips blood red. A crown of disorderly white spiky hair danced about his head. He looked feral, without emotion, Yuna could tell he had been alone for a long time. He was a beast no doubt, but standing there, barely taller than herself, he seemed almost helpless.

"You have my word," Yuna whispered, still studying his face. His eyes flashed and a horrible sneer appeared on his face, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Done!" he roared pushing Yuna out of the way, carelessly. Yuna shrunk back against the wall, absolutely dreading her decision. She jumped as she felt her father's hands on her shoulders.

"Yuna! Please reconsider! I can't let you do this!" Braska was cut short as the beast tore him away from Yuna and tugged him along by the hood of his worn traveling cloak.

"Wait!" Yuna cried, reaching for her father. The beast ignored her and disappeared from the dungeon, "Wait!"

* * *

Lulu, Rikku, and Vidina shrunk back against the wall as their master appeared from within the dungeon, dragging a shabby old man behind him. The man was crying and shouting, but the beast ignored him and continued to drag him out of the castle.

Rikku turned to Lulu, "I told you."

Lulu frowned, staring after the master. After a moment, she turned on her heel and swept towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Lulu!" Rikku cried, catching the older woman's arm. "Don't you think we should do something?!"

Lulu pulled her arm away roughly, an unfamiliar temper shining in her eyes, "There's nothing we can do."

Rikku blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"She is the master's prisoner now," Lulu finished. She took Vidina's hand and disappeared down the hallway without another word. Rikku stood frozen in astonishment. The sound of heavy footsteps shocked her back into action. The master was returning, a furious scowl frozen on his face.

Rikku swallowed and drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't at all very tall, and bit her lip nervously as the master drew closer.

"Err, master?"

"What?!" the beast roared, his teeth snapping millimeters in front of her face.

"Err….I was just thinking. Since the girl's gonna be with us awhile. Um, you know, you might wanna offer her a more…uh…comfortable room?"

The beast growled furiously, and shoved her aside.

"Then again maybe not!" said Rikku, shaking with fear.

* * *

The beast entered the dungeon. He saw the girl crying. He stood back against the doorframe and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," Yuna whispered, her voice choked with tears. She let her face fall into her arms, barely catching what the beast said next.

"You will come with me," his voice was uncharacteristically soft, almost apologetic. "I'll take you to your room."

"My room?" Yuna asked surprised by the sudden gentleness of the creature. The beast saw her curious expression and his face became hard once more, "Well would you rather stay in the tower?!"

"No," Yuna whispered shrinking back against the wall.

"Then follow me."

* * *

Yuna walked behind one of the servants and the servant behind the beast as the marched down the cold, endless hallways of the castle. The servant was a girl, younger than Yuna, with rich golden skin and bouncy blonde hair tied in a ponytail on the back of her head. She almost looked normal, but at the same time, the color of her skin and the mysterious sparkle in her green eyes, which Yuna saw whenever the servant turned her head to give her a fleeting glance, were almost alien qualities. It was almost as if the girl simply wasn't of the world Yuna knew.

She tried to ignore the horrific statues and odd gothic paintings that adorned every inch of the walls. Yuna brushed tears from her eyes as she remembered her father. She had offered to take his place in order to save him, but now that he was alone in the cottage, delirious with fever, had her efforts really made a difference?

Yuna heard the servant whisper something to the beast and he turned back to look at her once. He growled low in his chest and said, "This is your home now, you can go anywhere you want. Except the West Wing!"

His harsh voice echoed off the walls and Yuna shrunk back, nodding silently, her eyes wide with terror. The beast nodded and the girl gave Yuna an apologetic glance, before hurrying after her master. They reached a large door, adorned with golden markings and carvings of princes and castles. The beast opened the door and led Yuna into a dark room with a massive canopy bed laden with red velvet sheets and enormous white pillows. The room was quite empty except for that bed and a large white wardrobe inlaid with gold. The far left wall was in fact not a wall at all but a colossal window that gave Yuna a view of the entire grounds. Outside she could see soft flakes of snow catching on the glass of her window, forming elaborate dazzling patterns. She heard the servant girl give another whisper and then the beast's harsh tone filled her ears once more, "You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!"

She heard the door click and lock from the outside, containing her as a prisoner once more. She threw herself down on the velvet sheets and cried, cried for all she had lost and for all that she would never see again.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it =/. I miss you all!

Till next chapter then.

Fuzzyfezz signing out xD


End file.
